


Interviews and Piggy Back

by WonTaeglasses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11396736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonTaeglasses/pseuds/WonTaeglasses
Summary: “So what did you picked, Wonwoo?”“...it’s Mingyu.”“For a while now, I’ve wanted to be piggybacked by Wonwoo-hyung.”or just a short meanie one shot no one asked for.





	Interviews and Piggy Back

**Author's Note:**

> another short meanie fluff for you guys! Hope you'll like it. 
> 
> it's basically based on this video I found on youtube (P.S I just explode with Meani feels every time I watch this sooo try to watch this if you have time :) )
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/embed/SM_2T-TeAzE

**“Guys, wake up!!!”**

Seungcheol shouted throughout the whole dorm and we replied through a chorus of groans.

**“Come on guys, we have about an hour before an interview.”**

**“And the faster y’all move, the faster we all get to come home so move. Now.”**

Jihoon backed up and another chorus of groans erupted but some started to move to the bathrooms.

**“Wonwoo-hyung, get up.”**

**“I don’t wanna, Gyu.”**

I grumbled out, snuggling deeply in my pillow and blanket.

**“What the hell!”**

I yelled when Mingyu picked me up from my bunk and immediately dropped me on the kitchen floor.

**“Sorry hyung, you’re on breakfast duty with me.”**

After preparing breakfast for all of us, Jeonghan-hyung yelled at us because apparently it’s our turn to shower, reminding us also that we have a schedule to follow today and making their breakfast is not enough for an excuse.

**“To the bathroom!”**

Mingyu yelled behind me, ready to jump on my back for what it seemed like a piggy back but I immediately ran out him because excuse him, I cannot piggy back someone taller than me and without permission.

**“Hyung~!”**

I heard him yelled as the others, that saw the “almost stunt”, laughed and I just ignored them.

_Interview_

**“So what did you picked, Wonwoo?”**

**“Coups-hyung.”**

**“Mingyu!”**

We were in an interview and now we’re doing a segment of someone picking cards of the other member’s name and whoever is picked get to be piggy backed. I almost rolled my eyes because yes. I picked Mingyu, the taller than me, handsome but cute at the same time that loves skinship and being piggybacked, just like what he almost did earlier, boyfriend.

**“Yes, it’s Mingyu.”**

I revealed and Mingyu couldn’t be any happier,

**“For a while now, I’ve wanted to be piggybacked by Wonwoo-hyung.”**

He admitted while smiling beautifully, briefly showing his canines and the others shouted happily, some even bordering suggestive but I just laughed it off. I proceeded to finally piggyback Mingyu and boy was he heavy but I’m not even complaining if I get to see him smiling like a child every time I do this.

**“Is it heavy?”**

He quietly asked and I couldn’t help but nod just to tick him off but I guess it didn’t work because he’s still smiling like he’s won at some competition and this is the reward.

The others continued to talk and my eyes widened as Mingyu adjusted himself on my back and I could practically see his biceps bulging around me. _okay, Wonwoo, breath. It’s just arms, don’t be ridiculous._ But wow are those his arms. I’m starting to think that he did that on purpose and when I spared a glance at him, he’s smirking while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

**“I’m dropping you now.”**

**“No, Wonwoo-hyung!”**

**“Oops, too late.”**

I smugly replied when he hit the floor with a thud, followed by a chorus of laughter from the boys.


End file.
